happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TheJoshinator2015
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Clamshot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mectrixctic (Talk) 00:03, May 6, 2012 I did the space episode But I forgot to use your title. I called it Blast Off. Lord O' Darkness 21:03, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Maybe I could use some of those ideas in the future. And if you have an idea for an episode, just make it yourself (make a space episode using your idea of the planets). Lord O' Darkness 21:39, June 25, 2012 (UTC) P.S.: I did think of making someone get sliced by Saturn's rings, but it didn't work out. I've had this idea for a while now. Instead of asking people to change their stories, just create your own using your own ideas. To create an episode, click the "ADD A PAGE" tab at the top right and create it. Lord O' Darkness 21:56, June 25, 2012 (UTC) *I'm going to make the episodes, but I can't do them all at once. I have other things to do too. Wait patiently or write them yourself if you can. Lord O' Darkness 12:10, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Episode creation It takes thinking. Sometimes a lot. But it is worth it because you can share your ideas with others. Think about what to add to your plots, and when you get something good you can post it on this site. Lord O' Darkness 00:46, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Do it on your own I don't know why you're giving me plots and deaths for episodes when you could just write them yourself. If you know the plots and deaths, you basically have the script of a HTF episode. Lord O' Darkness 18:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Stop asking me to create episodes, it's too much pressure. Plus if I did one, you'd tell me to fix it the way you like it (adding planets to Blast Off). Don't make me do all the work for you. You've got a lot of episode ideas ready to be made. Sometimes they may need thinking, but thinking is vital. Just leave me be so I can create my own episodes. Lord O' Darkness 17:18, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I....JUST....CAN'T....FREE....MY....IMAGINATION OUT OF MY BRAIN!!!RespectTheDisney5 17:25, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Try to create an episode on your own. If you want ideas from me, you could click on one of these internal links. ---- > Punk The Gangster ---- > Sp - lend the Money ---- > Assassination Spree ---- > Rae - Kahn Happy editing! :) I want Moar!!! 18:22, July 4, 2012 (UTC) For goodness skae, don't ask people to change the plots of their episodes! Since you have the idea for the biplane episode, just make it yourself. Make your own episodes, like how you made Josh. Lord O' Darkness 14:04, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Waterclam has a point If you want Josh in another episode, then you should make another episode for him. You can't just randomly add him into other peoples' episodes and ask them to keep him there. If it'll make you happy, how about I use Josh for my next episode? Lord O' Darkness 02:31, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Josh needs more appearances to be a regular character.RespectTheDisney5 07:31, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Why U asking me 2 to everything? You have given me an entire episode plot which you could have just written by yourself. I don't know why you're asking me to do work for you. Lord O' Darkness 23:32, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm just too damn lazy! X(RespectTheDisney5 06:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Laziness ain't a good thing. I'm not going to keep doing stuff for you because I'm thinking of new episodes myself. Your idea won't be granted to the public unless you make it yourself. At least copy the summary you gave me into a new page and I'll make it bigger. Lord O' Darkness 14:51, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Image Great job! I'll probably get your picture started as soon as (or before) I finish the pictures for my new smoochie. Lord O' Darkness 17:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Josh's Space Smoochie You don't have to draw images from scratch, you just could do what I do. Copy and paste an image of Josh and edit it to make it look like a scene in the smoochie. It's a quicker way to make images. Lord O' Darkness 18:43, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but just this once. As I said before, I can't keep doing things for you. Lord O' Darkness 18:56, July 9, 2012 (UTC) A Gut Feeling - The digested food was not in that scene. It's in the stomach but not in that particular image. Lord O' Darkness 02:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Bee Quiet What do you mean put your OC in Bee Quiet? Fright at the Museum The episode seems to short. Can you make it longer? Lord O' Darkness 19:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Liked your episode Hello Respect that Flippy and his Twenty episode I liked how you made it and making the debut of my character Savaughn and don't lose your temper when someone removes a character from your episode remember just ask waterclam before using his characters in your episode. Now just remember ask him before using his characters if you don't feeling like asking don't take them you can alway use my character no need to ask for mine. Happy editing Savaughn and I will try to make a photo for Flippy and his Twentys (note: it may not look like you wanted it to) tell me what you want it to look like and il do my best and try to post is on my iPad. Savaughn. I'll try Savaughn. RespectTheDisney5 21:51, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but you don't have to tell me every time you make a new episode. Just make it and I'll probably add it to the list of episodes. If it's been a few days and the new episode isn't on the list, then tell me. Lord O' Darkness 15:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I'll Make a Deal Ok. You can make "A Candy-Like Wedding Part 2". I'm just SICK of everyone editing my episodes! This is the last time you'll edit my episodes! If you like, I'll make "Watch Your Weeds" have Josh in it. Abbeybunny 19:10, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I WON'T ACCEPT THAT DEAL!! What is "Watch your Weeds" about? Is it about plants? My next episode is "I Nub You Not" RespectTheDisney5 19:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Watch Your Weeds is an episode when Lumpy has a problem with his overgrown weeds. I think you should read it! Like I promised, Josh is in it. Abbeybunny 17:01, July 17, 2012 (UTC) relax and breath If your feeling mad just breath works for me and I'm sure it will for you Savaughn Episode info I appreciate it, but you don't have to keep telling me about your upcoming episodes. I'll just read them when they are completed. You're making my talk page too big. Lord O' Darkness 01:44, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Olympic Hullabalooza You said there were going to be six after releasing Best of Brute-ish. Do have the ideas for the other ones, or do you want me to help out? Lord O' Darkness 19:54, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Images I'll work on those as soon as I can, but as I said before, YOU have to take part in it as well. For instance, you can fix the things you don't like. Lord O' Darkness 20:27, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Insecticide What does an insect zoo have to do with the Olympics? And Pierce isn't that evil (if you want a really dastardly villain, see Devious). ~ Lord O' Darkness 15:11, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Olympic Hullabalooza Uh...Olympic Shames was already the finale! Lord O' Darkness 18:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Josh YOU CAN'T JUST RANDOMLY ADD JOSH INTO OTHER PEOPLES' EPISODES! I only kept him in Finger Food because I wanted at least one fanon character. But having him die in it is where I draw the line. Josh has been in so many episodes already, so what's the reason to add him into episodes he wasn't intended to be in? Lord O' Darkness 14:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I agree with LOD. Though your character CAN break the record, you shouldn't be trying to break our feelings trying to do it. You can use Josh in all of your fanfics but no more adding him to ours. The only fanfics that Josh can be in that aren't your's are ones that the creator of the episode put it in. If it make you happy, I will use Josh in my next 3 faneps. Okay? I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. 16:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Make the ice cream van episode yourself. Don't squeeze it into other peoples' ideas! Lord O' Darkness 16:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to let you make an image for The Art of Trash. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ~PS: Wondering...what do you have against Handy-Petunia? Bird picture Sure, it could be in your next episode. But you don't have to tell me everytime you're making stuff for a new episode. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 13:15, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Mole in One Yes, if you want, you can edit it so The Mole makes a cameo with the other moles. I don't want him to be the one that got its brains bashed out. You can edit appearances. Add a trivia section that says The Mole is seen with the other moles. Fatface (talk) 20:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Make an image I'm going to let you make an image for Just Hold Still. ~ Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:18, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Your episode ideas You can't just get rid of a character's personality and give them a new one. No, Flippy did not get rid of his PTSD, he still flips out (if you watch On My Mind, you'll see). Maybe the episode should show Petunia getting over her condition then regaining it at the end. As for that other episode (Cuddles getting mistaken for Sniffles), it could work. ~ Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Dude, that's what makes Petunia who she is. You can't change a character permanently. It at least only works for one episode. I mean, when Mondo made the False Alarm ''episode, they didn't leave Nutty as a video game addict, he regained his candy addiction at the end. Besides, imagine how it would affect other fans who want to make Petunia stories. P.S.: ''On My Mind was aired after Double Whammy. ~ Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:30, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, artists wear gloves and aprons. Josh is only dirty when he's painting. When he's doing something else, he's clean. Anyways, I am likely to make the episode as soon as I think of the plot and deaths. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:48, July 31, 2012 (UTC) *Repeating myself, I'm letting you make an image for Just Hold Still. ~ Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Airport Madness Yes you can --Savaughn08 (talk) 21:21, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes It should be called "Party's Sleep-Over!" but you know you need to make it yourself Danielsecond (talk) 00:36, August 5, 2012 (UTC) New Episode Your new epsode idea sounds great I would love to be part of it. But if Boz is there he has to have a really good reason due to his shyness. BuckandChuck (talk) 22:12, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes I can in fact I'll do it nowBuckandChuck (talk) 19:09, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh also is it ok if i cange the title a bitBuckandChuck (talk) 19:13, August 8, 2012 (UTC) YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!!!!!!! You can't just roam around and change plots and add Josh to them! MY EPISODE, NOT YOURS. Stop doing this already! I thought you were going to make a spinoff for Josh RATHER than continously adding Josh to ours! You lied! I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. 22:13, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Chill you 2 Disney i only allowed you you to add josh in my episode because you ask you can ask me but for now stick with your own episodes. --I am the leader Of TC Bramblestar (talk) 22:46, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I agree to this madness. Waterclam and Savaughn08 are both right. Just make your own episodes so that this will stop. Abbeybunny (talk) 15:43, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Remember THIS...Mr. Davis. Do not be very angry at Waterclam, because he will be an administrator and will probably ban you infinite. There is a dinosaur in your bed. You're screwed. 16:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) you can see the active staff even though where not admins yet on the Fanon Page with all the characters. --I am the leader Of TC Bramblestar (talk) 16:37, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Let's just be calm. I don't want a "Wiki Armageddon" happening here. Soon I will be free. '''Happy Tree Friends Fanon... will be ours... 18:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Idea I kinda got an idea for a big picture it can be a Junkers Ju 287 if you can that look it up on google. --I am Great Horned The Great Horned Owl (talk) 15:48, August 15, 2012 (UTC) A picture of a pig made out of meat. BuckandChuck (talk) 17:29, August 15, 2012 (UTC) How about a picture of Decker (since they both be british) made out feathers, teacups and some other thigs that relate to Decker BuckandChuck (talk) 20:28, August 15, 2012 (UTC) season 19 finale & season 20 premiere I'll save "Outback Fire" as an episode idea for AOF. You can create "Oh the Memories" as the season 19 finale. I thought of my own idea for the season 20 premiere and I'm going to make it. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 17:54, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I changed it (Enough is Enough is now a movie). I'll work on "Outback Fire" right now. But since it is ''your idea, you can help by creating Oh the Memories <''click the link to get started''. ~ Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:16, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Monumental trouble I should get started later or tommorow...as soon as I have the plot fully planned. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 21:26, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Yes you will become an admin I also saw that the rest of the requests to adopt the wiki has failed becuse the others who requested to adopt it did not reply to the wikial staff but il remember this time hopefully I do adopt it. --Happy Tree Fanon is Going to be adopted by me (talk) 00:30, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Ideas Well, I got some ideas. How about an episode where some characters switch bodies? Or a viking vs. pirate (Grunts vs. Russell) showdown? Or an episode starring Cro-Marmot: it takes place in prehistoric times and all the characters are cavepeople (Sniffles could invent fire, and it could show how Cro got frozen). These are some suggestions. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 12:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Why don't you make a BIG PICTURE image for Oh the Memories? - Lord O' Darkness (talk) 14:34, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I have an Idea where Josh opens a art gallery in a episode but it falls apart BuckandChuck (talk) 19:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC) YEs and in the gallery is a picture of a picture frame made out of pictures BuckandChuck (talk) 20:23, August 16, 2012 (UTC) A Clothes Call I uploaded new versions of the image, but as usual it delays. It may take some time to show the recent version. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:46, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Suited for trouble Bigfoot is a mythological creature. It looks similar to a gorilla, look it up on google or something. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 15:45, August 19, 2012 (UTC) You added that part in yourself, not me! You can't just add something then tell someone else to make an image of it. Wasn't Josh painting the tree enough? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:14, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Ware are we Yeah I know its just I have to think up a bit more of the plot and I already had Just Be Patients plot done but its the next one im doingBuckandChuck (talk) 19:04, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Also has Josh made a picture of a forklift before BuckandChuck (talk) 19:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC) No I was asking if Josh has made a forklift before. I wasnt saying he did BuckandChuck (talk) 19:21, August 19, 2012 (UTC) In Ware Are We? which I just made BuckandChuck (talk) 19:36, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Solar eclipse episode I'm having trouble thinking of the plot. I may have something by tommorow, but if not you can work on it yourself. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 22:22, August 20, 2012 (UTC) April Pools Im going to make an episode where josh makes his whale. The title is April Fools and I post it when i get it doneBuckandChuck (talk) 19:30, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Advice from you You've asked me for episode ideas a bunch of times, but now I may need advice from you. I'm planning to make an episode about Devious which will focus on his backstory (why he became evil). Can you come up with any ideas for his backstory? If you come up with any ideas, tell me. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 23:52, August 23, 2012 (UTC) The Big Showoff I'll work on "The Big Showoff" and you can work on the Owl vs. Otus episode. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 12:33, August 25, 2012 (UTC)